Hey, What's That?
by Kick Me Awake
Summary: "Hey, what's that?" is the dumbest diversion according to many people. But to Duncan, it's just what he needs to get the attention of a certain girl. -DxC Oneshot- Implied TxG and BxG


**Hey guys! Wassup? So, I got bored today and decided to do a **_**reallyyy**_** quick oneshot. I was debating whether to do this for Inception or TDI, but I decided to do TDI cuz I wanted to preserve the awesomeness of Duncan and Courtney. :] **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Total Drama biz, Duncan and Courtney wouldn't have broken up, nor Trent and Gwen. :P **_**And**_** Gwen, Courtney, and Bridgette would actually be FRIENDS!**

**

* * *

**

It was just a normal day for everyone, just hanging out at Duncan's place on a Saturday evening with Courtney, Trent, Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff, and Duncan's twin sister, Dana. They did this every weekend, and normally DJ would be there but he was hanging out with his girlfriend.

So yes, where were we? Right, movie at Duncan's. This week they were watching the movie _Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End_. Nothing new was going on: Geoff and Bridgette making out the entire movie, Duncan teasing Courtney every so often, making Trent, his girlfriend Gwen, and Dana the only ones to actually pay attention to the movie.

But then, halfway during the movie, things started to change. Trent and Gwen said that they had to go to a concert, Dana just remembered that she had a date (_Typical, Dana_ Duncan thought, rolling his eyes when he found out), and Geoff and Bridgette said they had some "errands" to attend too. Gee, wonder what that could be…

All that was left was Duncan and Courtney, much to her annoyance.

"Y'know, if everyone else is leaving, I might as well go, too," Courtney stated, standing up.

"Wait, no! C'mon Princess, be a sport, just stay for the rest of the movie. _Pleaasseee_?" Duncan pouted, jutting out his lower lip and widening his large blue-green eyes in his famous "Puppy Dog" look. Not even Courtney was able to resist that adorable expression.

She huffed, sat back down, and said, "Fine, I'll stay. Happy now, Duncan? Now will you please stop doing that? It's freaking me out."

Duncan smirked, bringing his lower lip back into his mouth. Yeah, he liked Courtney, that was pretty obvious wasn't it? She liked him back, but never really admitted it. So the only reason he begged her to stay was just to spend a few quality time moments with his dream girl.

By the end of the movie, Courtney didn't even notice that she was cuddled up to the delinquent because she was too busy "_Awwww_" ing where Will was leaving Elizabeth with one final, passionate kiss on the lips.

But Duncan definitely noticed the close embrace that he and Courtney were sharing. On the outside he was trying to watch the movie, but really he was smirking on the inside.

"Knew you dug me, Courtney," Duncan said, smirking for real this time.

"Ewww," Courtney said in disgust, "you were trying to hug me!"

"No, if I remember correctly, you were cuddling up to me, Princess."

"Ugh! Whatever, Duncan!"

"_Ugh! Whatever, Duncan!_" Duncan replied mockingly.

"Stop that you Ogre!"

"_Stop that._"

After listening to that last line, Courtney grabbed Duncan by the shoulders and tackled him into the ground. But Duncan, always ready, fought back. Duncan and Courtney were rolling around on the living room floor until they both ran out of breath. After a few moments, both Courtney and Duncan realized what type of predicament they were in.

Courtney was pinned on the floor with Duncan's hands clamping on her shoulders. Both of their faces were as red as a tomato, and all Duncan wanted to do was stay there forever. So instead, he created a diversion.

He quickly pointed to a random space in the room and said, "Hey, what's that?" Courtney looked over and in that time, Duncan leaned his face closer to Courtney's.

"Duncan, there's noth- _Mmph!_" Duncan's lips met Courtney's when she was in the process of turning her head back to Duncan's direction. They stayed there for a moment, before Duncan lifted his head and gazed at Courtney.

She was still red from their previous little fight, but her expression was more dazed. Her face told Duncan that she wanted more. His prediction was correct because Courtney wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing Duncan again. His lips were warm against hers, and the kiss was so sweet, nothing like Courtney would have expected from a guy like Duncan.

Duncan set the two of them back onto the couch where they continued to kiss for a few more minutes. When they were both running out of air, Courtney broke the kiss and stared into Duncan's teal eyes.

"Well…" Courtney said "…this isn't awkward." Duncan laughed and pecked her on the lips one more time.

"Next week, we're ditching them," Duncan stated, before pulling Courtney back into another kiss.

* * *

**AN: Okay…that was **_**really **_**just some random fluff that I thought of one day during English class…cuz some dude was like "Hey, what's that!" and was just pointing at some random thing in the class… o.O**

**So anyways, I hope you guys liked it :) And I really hope you guys review, fave, whatever… :]**

**As for MBF, I actually **_**am **_**working on a chapter right now…and as for Past Lives, I wanna delete it and write it all over again, cuz I read it over, and it sucks…like crap… :P But idk, you guys can decide.**

**And make sure if you saw Inception that u read my stores :D THANK YOU :D**

**Love lovezz,**

**Kick :)**

**PS Any of you guys like Tower Prep? cuz I think it's turning into one of my new fan crazes :D LOL! xD**


End file.
